degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2016
The Class of 2015 is a class of students attending Degrassi Community School that currently consists of Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, and Zig Novak. They are currently the youngest class attending Degrassi Community School. They were first introduced in the second half of Season 11, New Beginnings. Characters Main Characters: *Tristan Milligan *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak *Tori Santamaria (left before graduation) *Campbell Saunders (Until death) Supporting Characters: *Damon *Harry (Age unknown, Freshman classes) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Zig-Tori Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these friendships at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tristan-Tori Friendship *Tori-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Maya Friendship *Tristan-Zig Friendship *Zig-Maya Friendship *Zig-Damon Friendship *Maya-Harry Friendship Conflicts The following characters formed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Tori-Maya Conflict *Tristan-Maya Conflict *Zig-Tori Conflict *Tristan-Zig Conflict Trivia *Their freshman year began in the second half of season 11, and ended in season 12. *Their sophomore year will begin in season 13. *The first person introduced from this class was Tristan Milligan. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Season 11 *Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Damon, and Zig Novak enroll as freshmen at Degrassi. *Zig and Tori start school broken up from a previous relationship. *Maya develops a crush on Zig, and he returns her feelings. *Zig chooses Maya over Tori. *Maya and Tori bicker and fight over Zig, Tristan also adds in side comments. *Maya's sister goes to rehab. *Maya wants to join a band when the school band isn't challenging her. *Tori and Tristan welcome Maya back to the freshman band and laugh as she fails at the trumpet rather than kicking ass at the cello. *Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Tori all form a friendship with each other. Season 12 *Zig and Tori end their relationship in Got Your Money (2), but get back together in the same episode. *It is revealed Zig is poverty strucken and doesn't have much money, Damon is in a similar situation. *Damon dislikes Zig's friends, thinking they are stuck-up and rich. *Zig steals money, but returns it after almost getting caught. *Zig dines & ditches with Tori without her knowing, then owes Marisol fifty dollars. *Maya feels self concious about her body and being younger than everyone else. *Maya and Cam Saunders begin a relationship. *Maya breaks up with Cam when she feels he is bored with her. *Maya beats Tori in a beauty pageant, something girls hardly do. *Zig cheats on Tori with Maya, thus ending their relationship in Tonight, Tonight. *Tori is back on bad terms with Maya. *Tristan suffers from a minor heart attack after starving himself to impress Fab. *Zig and Maya join WhisperHug. *WhisperHug gets third place at the high school battle of the bands. *Maya and Tori become friends again after the suicide of Cam Saunders. *Zig struggles with the guilt of triggering Campbell's suicide. *Maya and Harry begin hooking up. *Maya and Zig are attracted to each other. *Zig is mad that Maya is acting out to cope with Cam. *Maya posts a video of her and Harry making out drunk at a party. *The youth orchestra second guesses Maya, even after an amazing performance, due to her Facerange video. *Maya almost performs oral sex on Harry. *Maya breaks down about Cam to her mother and Katie. *Zig and Maya agree to give them time to heal from the chaotic year before beginning a relationship. Season 13 *The Class of 2015 start 10th grade. Trivia *Tristan was the first character introduced in this class. Gallery Maya matlin.png Degrassi-tori-03.jpg Char Tristan.png Char Zig.png Degrassi-maya-season112-01.jpg Tumblr mk8regNDk71s4wycwo1 500.png Tumblr mefg4050hu1r4ni5fo1 500.gif 980uo.png Mistan.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg Uii.png 7yuii.png Triszig.png Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13